mysterymenfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffrey
History Jeffrey lives with his mother in Champion City and has a facination with the history of India and silverware (mostly forks and, to a lesser extent, spoons). He finds a job in a bridal shop's cutlery section. He began trying to practice using forks and spoons as throwing weapons and, thinking himself the master of cutlery, used his knowledge of India's culture (and its former time under British rule) to create an alternate persona of an Indian man complete with a British accent. Jeffrey decides to fight injustice and, Donning an Indian style costume, he became the superhero known as Blue Raja. He develops a strict stance against using knives or guns. He, along with his friends Roy and Eddie, who had also decided to become superheroes, try to prevent the robbery of a retirement center by the Red Eyes gang and their leader, Big Red. When they begin losing, Captain Amazing arrives and defeats the gang. After the fight, they meet a man who introduced himself as Dr. Heller. He tells the heroes that he could give them firepower and gives them his card. Mr. Furious informs the team that he witnessed the villain Casanova Frankenstein and his former psychiatrist, Dr. Anabel Leek, capture Captain Amazing. They attempt a rescue, but are quickly defeated by one of Casanova's gangs, the Disco Boys including Tony C. and their leader Tony P. In order to save him, they decide they need to recruit new members. They visit the home of a young boy who claims to have the power of invisibility, but only when no one is looking. He says he knows other heroes and while discussing how to recruit them, they meet an unpopular hero called The Spleen. Reluctant about The Spleen's participation, he eventually gives in and allows him to tag along. They decide to hold tryouts and convince Eddie to hold them at his house. The heroes that attended, but failed to make the team include the Waffler, Pencilhead and Son of Pencilhead, Squeegee Man, Powerwoman (several of them), PMS Avenger, Ballerinaman, Bullfighter and Radio Man among others. The final audition was that of a female hero called The Bowler. Blue Raja and most of his team are more than happy to allow The Bowler to join. Mr. Furious is reluctant, but he is overruled and The Bowler is allowed to join. The team attacks Casanova Frankenstein, but does little more than annoy him. Despite this they celebrate their victory. Casanova sends the Disco Boys to kill the new superheroes. They are saved by the hero, The Sphinx, who uses his power to slice the Disco Boys' guns in half with his mind. The Shinx begins training the team to work better together. With Sphinx's help, Jeffrey designs a new costume. After Mr. Furious' falling out with the team, they decide they need to get better firepower. They go to Dr. Heller to acquire some of his non lethal weaponry. After completing their training, they (along with Mr. Furious, who reconciled with the team) attack Casanova Frankenstein's base in an attempt to rescue Captain Amazing, but, while Mr. Furious is distracted by an argument with The Bowler, Blue Raja accidentally flips the wrong switch on Casanova's new weapon, the Psycho-frakulator and Captain Amazing is killed. They realize they need to destroy the weapon. Mr. Furious aquires a defensive tank from his junkyard. They deal with several gangs in Casanova Frankenstein's mansion, including the Not-So-Goodie Mob, the Furriers, the Susies, the Frat Boys, the Suits (including their leader, Big Tobacco) and the Disco Boys. He uses his abilities to help Mr. Furious reach Casanova Frankenstein. After Casanova Frankenstein is killed, Blue Raja assists in the destruction of the Psycho-frakulator. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Silverware Mastery': He has a proficient knowledge of forks and spoons and, with training from The Sphinx, he has become a master of cutlery, able to throw forks and spoons with incredible accuracy and can incapacitate his targets easily. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Electro-Nuclear Magnet': A powerful magnet invented by Dr. Heller and equipt to the Herkimer Battle Jitney. Transportation *'Herkimer Battle Jitney': A defensive armored tank Mr. Furious acquired from the junkyard where he worked. *'Jeffrey's Car': In his civilian life, Jeffrey drives a small, yellow car. *'Station Wagon': Blue Raja drove in Eddie's station wagon when they went to Casanova Frankenstein's mansion in an attempt to rescue Captain Amazing. Weapons *'Cutlery': His weapons of choice are forks and spoons. **'Forks': Blue Raja's primary weapon of choice. **'Spoons': Blue Raja is seen practicing with them in his room. He later uses one to fire a Glue Grenade at the Suits. *'Glue Grenades': Invented by Dr. Heller. They appear to be water balloons filled with a highly sticky glue-like substance. Fired by Blue Raja using one of his spoons in order to incapacitate several of the Suits. Category:Superheroes Category:Mystery Men Category:Good characters